Talk:LeBlanc/@comment-28465461-20170216070242/@comment-31203455-20170217105704
Non conformist, yes, but you'd still look more like Lux than Leblanc (or a Gothic Annie?). Would it convey the deep dark abyss in your cold and "you just don't get it, Dad" soul? Even with a wife-beater vest (and wrist cuffs?) made from the skin of Chris Brown, the bright colour might ruin the melancholia. And thank you, my eye-lid feels funny now. Its your eye underneath. Piercing requires the piece to go through the skin and jut out the other side so it can be fixed on. Pointy needle. Even a blunt ball. Something is touching your eye. Also you can stop reading here, cos I am going to poke through Berry's second post and it might get a bit word wally. I simply feel like doing so, since it hasn't entirely been done. Have you not notice he frames his paragraphs like I sometimes do? Maybe there is a similar mindset. ---------- - Leblanc is squishy, she is as pure an assassin if there every was one. Her passive has the damage because she is meant to assassinate. Her passive has the delay because it forces her to make use of her misdirection theme rather than burying it in lore under a pile of damage alone. - Lux may have risk with her procing her passive, but compared to Leblanc, this is comparatively safe. Leblanc has to get close to get the passive started and nothing is more telegraphed than the champion literally throwing themselves in front of you. - You can't telegraph the cast animation on any of Lux's abilities, and her skills are not hard to land due to their medium speed and how useful it is to tag someone moving in X direction already. - Her offensive skill shots actually have better chances of landing due to their size (AoE), multi-target (roots) and range. They also have a slight edge on speed, I think. - Also, your forgetting that you can immediately see the indication laser because you know its being fired as soon as you press it. The alert is short lived and is unfair to say that it is ample time to walk away when the human mind needs to recognise the animation first. The skill is able to be dodged but it has a medium width to compensate. An instant beam that size and strength would be high up the ladder of unfair. It also has the delay because you have a snare and a root to help you combo land it. - Say you are playing Lux against a Leblanc. If Lb can land her chain without any other ability; you are too close, accept damage as penance. The chain is indeed not hard to miss, but it has its limits. - Her W is a dash, meaning you can lay an AoE on yourself to detonate on her arrival, throw out a snare for her to run into or plant skill shots on her return pad to force her to fight or suffer damage. Her burst is indeed scary, but it doesn't make her invulnerable. - They may do 50 damage, but targets have, like, 600 - 900 health plus are taking damage from you. Being rooted under enemy tower when its angry at you is never a nice thing. The tower will still target Leblanc if she strikes you under one, meaning she risks your damage and almost a guaranteed turret shot for potentially minor gain if she has to retreat before procing passive. - Anyone who is ahead can dive because they have the damage for a quicker kill meaning they are not delayed undertower. As a mage, Lux has great burst as well as her cc, meaning that despite Leblanc's assassin style delayed burst, she risks becoming stuck or being ravaged hard in a tower dive. If she is diving at all, you have let her poke you without properly applying punishment in return. - "If she is good" and "not a Noob Lb" means that the enemy team must, for fairness, be equally skilled. The Lux will know her range. She knows the delay on passive and on distortion return, giving her a burst and cc window. Her team will know not to stand on top of each other with zero magic resist and zero attempt to counter attack the on coming Leblanc. ---------- I don't like Leblanc. Contributes to an overly bursty game however she is not overpowered, nor is she without risk. She is just really powerful and really really annoying!